


Anything You Ask

by QuickPrey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Wish Fulfillment, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickPrey/pseuds/QuickPrey
Summary: As you part ways with Yone, he offers you something in return for helping him.Spirit Blossom Spirit Bonds with Yone.
Relationships: Yone (League of Legends)/Reader, Yone/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Anything You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> The spirit bonds episodes with Yone made me love him. That big dumb overthinking samurai... kiss me idiot!!
> 
> Minor spoiler for the last episode if you haven’t gotten there yet.

* * *

You stand beside the lone swordsman, watching him close his eyes as he thought. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade, squeezing tightly. You knew what he was thinking. His knuckles loosened a bit when you rested a hand on his forearm.

“You’re overthinking again,” you reminded him with a smile. 

Yone sighed, “I suppose you’re right. I just… I don't know what to say. I can sharpen a blade. But I am unsure on how to soften a heart.” The swordsman lowered his head, watching his reflection ripple in the waters. You looked down as well, seeing yourself by his side. He’ll never realize how poetic he is— and that is what you found fascinating about him. 

Your time traveling with Yone had been interesting to say the least. You’ve learned of his past self, his present self and wondered what his future held. His long white hair flowed ethereally on the breeze. The air of the spirit realm was calming— or it could be just having the swordsman beside you. The spirit was so alluring. You wanted more of him… but you didn’t belong there. Yet it felt so right to be by him. 

You stared longingly at him with a halfhearted smile, “How about a poem?” 

Yone’s eyes snapped open, realizing you were right. His stiff stance seemed to ease as he looked over at your reflection next to his. The swordsman turned to see you. He was so tall and you felt yourself shrink under his gaze. 

You barely caught the subtle smile on his face. So breathtaking. Yone tilted his head slightly, “Why didn’t I think of that?” He asked rhetorically.

You chuckled, “Because… you were busy overthinking how your brother would react.” Your hand touched his forearm reassuringly, “Trust yourself.” 

The swordsman blushed as he turned back to the blank stone pillar. “Again, you’ve proven yourself to say the right things.” 

He extended his arm, asking you to step back. You obeyed and took a few steps away from the Yone. His thumb clicked his blade up from the sheath as he took a deep breath. His sword became an extension of his arm and you watched mesmerized as he swung it around. You heard his words on the wind: 

_ Brothers, turned to blades, _

_ Speak only through clashing steel. _

_ Hearts bound and silenced, _

_ Pierced, run through, they bleed. _

_ Perishing by other’s hand, _

_ Truths left unspoken. _

_ Mournful winds sweep through, _

_ Carrying from better times. _

_ Echoes of flute song, _

_ Simple melody, _

_ Sweet notes traversing death’s veil. _

_ Conjures what once was, _

_ Before mortal wars. _

_ Before pride, duty, honor, _

_ There were two brothers. _

_ And that was enough.  _

As he finishes, you can’t help but feel that the poem was familiar… as though you’ve read it before. Maybe in a dream? The pillar sunk into the sands, vanishing completely, leaving only you and Yone. 

“... Thank you, friend. Freeing these words from my mind had already lifted a great weight. And although I hope one day I may speak with my brother directly… I hope that perhaps he will read my words and know I still think of him.”

“I’m glad this helped you.”

“Thank you.” He sighed, “You have helped me shed a burden of many centuries, (Y/N). Should a demon or azakana cross my path, they will now find nothing but death.” He groaned, realizing his words. You couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at his grimace. “Oops, I’m overdoing it again. Maybe I should take Yasuo’s advice and lighten up a bit.” He turns back to you, his expression lightening as he looks you over, “Of course, all that leaves is you.” 

The thought of you in his mind gave you butterflies. For once, his hands weren’t on his blades. They rested on his hips while he crossed his arms. You blinked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He smiled, causing you to grin too. 

“Since you have done so much for me, surely there is something I can do for you in return? It is, after all, the righteous path. Hah,” He let out a single breathy laugh. “Anything you ask. If it is within my power, I will gladly provide.”

You took a moment to yourself. Your eyes looked away as you thought. This would be the last time you see the spirit of the swordsman— that tore you up a bit. This entire time, or whatever it was in the spirit realm, was so precious to you. You felt a genuine connection with Yone. Letting him go would be so hard. 

You looked back at him, “Give me something to remember you by.”

The swordsman blinked, “I am honored you would wish to remember me, (Y/N).” he bowed slightly before straightening out again, “I certainly will not forget you and all you’ve done. Perhaps, given some time, I could craft you…” You take his hand, stopping his explanation. 

You shook your head, “No, not a material thing.” Your hand squeezed his lightly, “Kiss me, Yone.”

“Oh! That is… well… I mean…” He flushed, “I suppose I did offer…”

“If you don’t—”

“No, it’s what you… want.” He leaned in, “Breathe a word of this to no one.” Yone gently kissed your cheek, then quickly returned to the dignified pose of a warrior. You couldn’t help but smile at his intense blush. “I, um, hope that will suffice.”

“Yone,” you sighed with a blush matching his. It wasn’t enough. You stepped into his space, showing you wanted more. Hands ran up his arms to lace behind his neck. 

He turned his face away, “I… I see…” 

“Please, Yone. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again.” You pleaded with eyelashes batting. 

He tilted his head towards you, leaned slightly to meet your lips with his own. You couldn’t help but press roughly into him, causing you to stumble a bit. He caught you and held you against his strong body. You let the man run his hands over your shoulders and down your back. You smiled into the kiss— he was easing up. Yone cupped the back of your head as he pushed deeper into the embrace. 

Reluctantly, you had to pull away for air. His kiss was intoxicating— you felt your knees wobble but he held you firmly against him. His hand reached up, touching your cheek. You pressed against his open palm while staring up at him. The swordsman smiled before kissing your forehead. 

“Perhaps we will meet again when your time comes,” Yone breathed against your skin. “For now, would you like to take a moment… and just sit by my side?”

You smiled, “I’d love that.” 

* * *


End file.
